Tattaglia crime family
The Tattaglia crime family (pronounced Tat-tag-lee-a) is one of New York's Five Families, based in Brooklyn. History The Tattaglia family was founded by Philip Tattaglia in the 1920s. Like many of their contemporaries, the Tattaglias were bootleggers during Prohibition. With the repeal of the Prohibition, their main business became prostitution, earning Don Tattaglia a reputation as a pimp, and causing the family to be held in low regard. They controlled most of the nightclubs in the United States and they also began working with narcotics sometime in the 1930s, becoming affiliated with Virgil Sollozzo. Tattaglia's womanizing would occasionally distract him from matters of business, but he compensated for this by surrounding himself with other strong leaders, such as his sons, Bruno and John. A new position of power In 1945, the Tattaglias began to gain power after being supported by drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo. They managed to take Don Vito Corleone out of the picture by shooting and wounding him and sending him to the hospital. Their luck would not last for long however, as Bruno Tattaglia was gunned down by Salvatore Tessio's men. This act made Don Tattaglia declare a state of mob war against Don Vito Corleone, having been secretly backed up by Don Emilio Barzini. A much needed peace After being forced into a stalemate, Tattaglia and his allies set up Sonny Corleone for assassination, avenging Bruno's death. Vito, having recovered, called a meeting of the Commission and swore that he would not fight the Tattaglias anymore. This peace came just in time, as the Tattaglia family had been massively crippled by the war. However, after Don Vito Corleone died of a heart attack, Michael sent Rocco Lampone to Tattaglia's motel, where he murdered Don Tattaglia and the prostitute he was with. The new regime Philip Tattaglia was succeeded by his brother Rico, who was unused to his brother's business and nearly brought the family into bankrupcy before he died, although of natural causes in 1962, after he had stepped down the previous year. The family then became property of consigliere Osvaldo Altobello, who became a strong ally to the Corleone family.In the storyline of The Godfather Returns. In 1980, the Tattaglias were dealt a severe blow after Altobello betrayed Michael Corleone to Licio Lucchesi and the corrupt members of the Vatican Bank. Michael Corleone poisoned Altobello with a packet of cannoli that Connie Corleone had given him for his birthday. Tattaglia family structure (1920s-1955) |2= |3= |2= |3= |4= }} |4= }}}}}} Tattaglia family structure (1955-1962) |2= |3= }} |4= }}}}}} Historical Leadership Bosses * 1920s-1955 — Philip Tattaglia * 1955-1962 — Rico TattagliaIn the storyline of The Godfather Returns. * 1962-1980 — Osvaldo AltobelloIn the storyline of The Godfather Returns. Underbosses * 1930s-Unknown — John Tattaglia Consiglieres * 1940s-1955 — Tattaglia's consigliere * 1955-1962 — Osvaldo AltobelloIn the storyline of The Godfather Returns. In the video game In The Godfather: The Game, the Tattaglias are the secondary villain. They are the weakest family, despite owning the territories of Brooklyn and Little Italy, the only family to have two territories at the start of the game. The Tattaglias are led in the field by Underboss Johnny Tattaglia, but have capable family members to assist them. The Tattaglias are the least respectable family and the easiest to face in the game. However, they make up their lack of strength with mass numbers, as the family is the only one to control 2 turfs. The Tattaglias are the most faced enemies in the game since they have more business and appear in the story missions more than the other families and most of the time became a tutorial enemy for the player. Due to their fierce rivalry, the Corleones have no respect to Tattaglias and vice versa, they will always try to belittle and attack each other without any form of aggression. A Corleone Associate and Underboss will say the Tattaglia Family is weak and will kill all of them when you talk to either of them during Aldo Trapani's initiation. Even in the beginning of the game and starting fresh, the Tattaglias are very easy to face even in hand-to-hand combat with a level 0 player character. Their Associate is only tougher than normal civilians and their Soldiers are not much of a threat as well. However, never get too overconfident in fistfight if you face their Capos because the difference in strength between a Capo and a Soldier is very clear, Capos' health are far higher than any soldiers and their strength is at least double the Soldiers. Their Underboss can also still dish mass damage to new players if should you charge blindly against one but the real threat of a Capo and Underboss is when at their full health no matter what level you are, they will counter punch you immediately if you try to grab them. Which is why even against the Tattaglia Family, do not underestimate the strength of the family members with rank above Soldier. Tattaglia family's crest is bull's head. Family structure in the video game |2= |3= |2= |3= }} |4= }}}}}} Notes and references Category: Families